


Rude Awakening

by Yasuo_Karada



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Morning Sex, Some Humor, also Noiz speaks some German
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Noiz wanted on his day off was to make sweet love to his precious but noooooooo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/gifts).



> I asked the lovely Shinocchi if she would like to swap fics of certain prompts and she was happy to agree so we came up with the prompt of not-so-perfect sex because, hey, stuff happens and it's funny.

"N-Noiz...! _Ah_ , slow down!" Aoba writhed below the blond brat whose lubed fingers were currently stretching him out.

"Hm? Can't take it?" Noiz smirked as he breathed hotly against Aoba's cheek. Nonetheless, he obeyed and calmed down his wrist's movements, warranting a quiet sigh of relief from the blushing man below him. The pout that followed made Noiz chuckle lowly. "God, you're so cute when you pout."

"Sh-shut up," Aoba exhaled, closing his eyes as the low heat gradually began to build back up in between his legs, his throat tightening and teeth worrying his bottom lip to suppress a moan.

Noiz had the day off of work today, so naturally he wanted to start it off by ravishing his favorite blue-haired lover. He even woke up at the normal time with the sole intention of making sure Aoba was awake as well so they could, in his words, "have more time to enjoy each other before catching up on the day," and, as always, Aoba ended up getting swept up in Noiz's pace; he barely had the time to rub the sleep out of his eyes before Noiz was already pouncing on him, touching and rubbing and kissing him all over, that brat. He supposed it set the mood well enough, any way; the sun was just beginning its ascent over the horizon, illuminating their bedroom just enough to where he could make out Noiz's figure hovering over him, yet it still created a certain air of intimacy from the still present shadows and soft hues of reds, oranges, and yellows that only made Noiz seem even more attractive.

"A-Ah, seriously...at least let me brush my teeth first..." He opened his eyelids just enough to send Noiz a half-hearted glare, tilting his head back and arching his spine up when Noiz curled his fingers just right and sent shivers crawling through his skin and made his legs twitch.

"Nope."

"That's disgusting!" Aoba complained before Noiz repeated his previous action and made Aoba shut up with a moan as he sped up a bit.

"Don't care. I told you already, nothing you do disgusts me," Noiz sighed as he removed his fingers to spread lube all over his aching erection and watched the other try to catch his breath, skin glistening in the low sunlight and chest heaving; God, Aoba was just too much.

He shifted above Aoba to position himself right at his entrance, glancing up to wait for a sign that it was okay to push in; that sign ended up being Aoba wrapping his arms around Noiz's neck to pull him down for a deep kiss and press their torsos together, his legs around his waist to help pull him in. The kiss was broken only a second later to gasp as they relinquished in the feeling of each other -- Aoba with being so full of Noiz, Noiz with being surrounded by Aoba's heat.

Their lips met once more, a sloppy and hasty fervor of teeth and tongues and hot sighs, as Noiz began to roll his hips against Aoba's. The older of the two tightened his grip around the other, not bothering to hold back on the noises that became muffled between their tangled mouths. Hearing Aoba let go of any inhibitions he usually held only spurred Noiz further on, and before he even realized it he was grabbing Aoba's hands with his own and holding them down on either side of his head, adjusting slightly to turn his gentle rolls into heated pounding.

" _Hah_...!" Aoba keened and threw his head back as Noiz's new angle hit him once more, only hotter, rougher, and deeper than his fingers could ever manage. Noiz couldn't help but subconsciously lick his upper lip at the sight: Aoba, pinned below him, blushing and moaning and spread open and moving along with him and writhing with abandon, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hung open; a little bit of drool was pooling out of the side of his mouth, a sign he was truly submersed in this raw pleasure.

"You like that?" A quick nod and desperate whine were his reply as he opened his eyes to plead up at him; hot as it was, _it wasn't enough._

" _Say it_ , Aoba," Noiz managed between pants, "tell me how good it feels."

"N-Noiz...! It...I, ah...!"

"P! Noiz has an incoming call!"

And just like that, they -- frustratingly, begrudgingly -- stopped, their attention focused on the nightstand beside the bed that high-pitched little chirp rang from as their breathing and heart rates began to normalize. One of Noiz's damned bunny cubes was bouncing happily, vibrating rhythmically to signal a phone call.

"You didn't turn him off?!" Aoba groaned in sheer annoyance, letting his head fall back against the pillow and his eyes shut tightly as he waited for the earth to come swallow him up in his shame of being walked in on by Midori. He felt as Noiz curled up into his chest, holding him close but still not pulling out.

"Let it go to voicemail. I'm not working today," he grumbled. Aoba couldn't help but snicker at how utterly childish it was, earning a single sharp thrust right against his sweet spot; his startled yelp only made Noiz smirk in return.

"P! It's from Theo!" Noiz rolled his eyes before furrowing his eyebrows together in turmoil. He groaned low in his throat as he considered all the pros and cons of letting it go, then of answering it. Aoba snorted at how silly Noiz was being.

"Just answer it. It's your brother. Tell him I said hi, okay?" A hand rose to pat the top of Noiz's head as the blond reached over to tap the green cube's top side to put the call on speaker.

" _Ja_?"

" _Ah, good morning, nii-san! Did I disturb you?_ "

Theo's chipper voice came through the static of the call. Noiz had to stop himself from scoffing at the question, knowing that if he did he'd probably be receiving a harsh pinch on the cheek. He'd been a pain in the ass enough times to know better.

"Not at all, Theo. Though, I am curious as to why you are speaking Japanese?"

" _Oh! I figured Aoba-san might be with you since it's your day off and I wanted to say hi._ "

"Hey, Theo~!" Aoba chimed in cheerfully. Noiz shot him a glare.

" _Am I on speaker? Good morning, Aoba-san!! I hope I didn't wake you two up!_ "

"Not at all! We were already awake when you called." Aoba couldn't help but grin; as frustrating as it was to have been interrupted, it was nice to hear Theo's voice again.

Noiz, on the other hand, simply let his head hang low, his forehead barely brushing the sheets off to Aoba's side while they talked. He just couldn't believe this: his boyfriend and his brother were just idly chatting away over the phone while his dick was still in Aoba's ass. If it weren't for the fact that he was really getting into the groove they had going and seeing Aoba let loose for once, he'd find the situation comical -- now it was just annoying.

" _I'm glad to hear you're adjusting to Germany well, Aoba-san! When you go back to Japan next, tell your grandmother I give my regards!_ "

"Anyway, what's going on, Theo? Something happen at work?" Noiz cut straight to the point, wanting to get this nuisance over with so he could go back to taking his lover the way he wanted.

" _Ah, yes._ "

For the next few moments, the two brothers spoke in German to discuss work, in part due to time constraints and in part due to Aoba not needing to be a part of the conversation at this point. While Aoba remained a bystander, he could feel the embers within him gradually heat up at hearing Noiz speak his native tongue. Warmth returned to Aoba's cheeks as he realized that on top of finding Noiz's German to be rather attractive, the brat was still hard inside of him. A sweet numbness grew in his hips, and before he could stop himself he was rolling his hips up once -- just once -- and leaning up enough to leave a longing kiss on Noiz's cheek, sighing quietly against his skin at the slight stimulation. Noiz froze mid-sentence upon realizing what Aoba was doing and quickly came up with an excuse to cut their phone call short before saying his good-byes and hanging up. A quick tap on Midori's face shut him off into sleep-mode before he was turned to face the other way, just in case.

"Well, _you're_ certainly eager for someone who's always holding back," Noiz growled heatedly as his lips latched onto Aoba's neck to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses. Deep down he was relieved to find that Aoba's arousal hadn't been affected by their minor set-back.

"I c-couldn't help it...!" Aoba defended himself, his arms wrapping around Noiz's neck to hold him close and keep him from looking at the deep blush that had crept onto his face. "Besides, y-you sounded really...y'know..."

"Hmmmm?" Noiz hummed, a wicked smirk growing across his lips. A slow, deep roll of the hips was enough to get Aoba to moan breathily. "What do I know?"

"D-Don't make me say it...!" Aoba pouted against the pleasure stemming from his groin. He froze as he watched Noiz sit up and back into his haunches, his hands trailing his fingertips lightly down Aoba's sides until they reached his hips. Noiz biting his lower lip was the only warning Aoba could get before his hips snapped forward and burrowed his cock right against Aoba's prostate. His legs twitched, fingers scrambled for the sheets to grip, eyes flew open from the sudden lightning pleasure.

" _HAH_...!!!"

"I don't _think_ you _answered_ me, _Aoba_ ," Noiz panted, his thrusts punctuating his words; they were slow, but they were rough, and they were deep, and each and every one of them made Aoba squirm and keen below him.

Aoba glanced up at him, at the hungry and animalistic look he was giving him, and clamped his lips shut and shook his head. Noiz huffed partly in annoyance, partly in amusement, before he gently tossed Aoba's knees onto his shoulders, fingers digging into his deliciously plump thighs as he thrust again and again. The man below him gasped and arched his back up at the new angle hitting him right where he felt best and it was only a few pointed thrusts before he had Aoba moving along with him, gasping, "Noiz, oh god, yes, yes, _yes, yes, OH_...!" like a crazed mantra with every roll of his hips against the hilt of Noiz's dick.

" _Ist es gut, Aoba_?" The German just flowed naturally out of his mouth. He didn't dare pretend to not-notice the way Aoba tightened around him, the way his own flushed cock dripped even more; ah, so that was it, then. "Tell me, _Hase_. _Ist gut, ja_?"

He picked up the pace when he didn't get a straight answer, instead earning a loud cry of sheer ecstasy. Well, this was good, too, having him so lost in feeling every ounce of warmth and pleasure Noiz gave him all he could do was move with him, moan with him, get closer to the edge with him. He could felt that sweet numbness in the pit of his gut grow warmer at seeing Aoba move on his own, the desperate look he gave him as he whispered, "Please...touch me, _please_..."

A half-formed smile crept onto Noiz's flushed face, one hand slowly traveling down his thigh towar--

"Aoba."

"HAIDHWISVE!" Aoba hissed out some unintelligible... _something_ as he startled and instinctively shoved Noiz off of him to the side, effectively forcing him out from between his legs (which Aoba couldn't help but let out a cry) and onto the mattress beside him; the force made Noiz bounce off the bed and onto the floor with a dull thud, taking a sheet down with him as it tangled up in his legs.

"R-R-Ren!" Aoba yelped as his body shot forward, covering his shame with a pillow across his groin. If he could get any redder, he swore to God above...

"Aoba, I heard some screams from your bedroom and grew concerned. Are you alright?" Ren waddled into the room, eyes meeting Aoba's for that split second before his owner glanced away. "Your body temperature is rising and your heart rate has been in an increased state for a while now."

"I-Is that so?! Ahahahahaha!" Aoba forced out stiff laughter. Shit, he had literally just given Noiz a hard time for leaving Midori on, he was no better!

"I am still concerned about your well-being, Aoba." Ren's ears drooped back a little. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Ren!" Aoba managed to muster up the courage to look at Ren. He took two deep breaths before sighing. "I'm fine. I promise."

Ren wagged his tail at that, bringing a genuine smile to Aoba's face. "Very well, then. I shall be waiting for you back in your bedroom."

"Okay."

The small Spitz turned around and trotted out of the room. Aoba heaved a huge sigh of relief before it all came rushing back to him, and he scrambled for the side of the bed Noiz was supposed to be on. "Oh my God, Noiz! Are you okay?!"

Looking over the edge of the mattress, he could see Noiz laying there, limbs sprawled all over -- he managed to keep one foot on the bed, somehow -- and the sheet covering his body from his navel down. The look on his face was one of annoyance, shock, and resignation all at once, his eyebrows furrowed, eyelids widened and staring up at the ceiling, lips pursed together.

"Yeah. M'fine." Without moving, he glanced up at Aoba. "Mood's gone, though."

Aoba sputtered before rolling over with laughter at his bluntness and, well, the situation as a whole. His boner was definitely gone, and if his attitude was any indicator, so was Noiz's. After a moment, his laughter died down and he tried to catch his breath before speaking. "So I guess it's safe to say we should get out of bed, then?"

"Mm."

Noiz did not sound too happy with being interrupted _twice_ within a span of a few moments. Aoba couldn't help but grin at his childishness and, after stretching a bit, he got up from the bed to find his boxers which had been disposed of sometime during last night's similarly-heated fervor. Once he was somewhat decent, he made his way over to where Noiz lay and squatted down beside him.

"Come on, don't be so pouty. What if I made you your favorite breakfast?"

Noiz looked over at him, raising an eyebrow in interest. Aoba chuckled once.

" _Brötchen_ and _honig_ , with _wurst_?"

"Yup," Aoba nodded, a hand reaching down to ruffle Noiz's messy tufts of bedhead. "Extra honey, too. Just the way you like it."

Hearing that, and seeing Aoba lean down closer to his face, brought a warm smile to Noiz's lips before they met Aoba's in a sweet, tender kiss. Once they parted, his smile came back full-force as Aoba stood up to leave.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, brat, since _somebody_ couldn't keep it in their pants so early in the morning so they had to wake me up."

"Oh, don't you worry," Noiz called back, propping himself up on one elbow. "I'll be taking it back out later, since _somebody_ threw me off the bed just when it got to the good part."

Aoba's flustered sputters from the next room over made Noiz howl with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: for most of writing this fic, I had "Careless Whisper" on repeat.
> 
> Side note: I don't recommend uploading via mobile. Ever.


End file.
